Naru's First Love
by Drair
Summary: Ever wondered about NARU'S FIRST LOVE? Well... it was a desperate and passionate love... a love that would last for years and years... Read to find out what happens! And review! SPOILER ALERT ABOUT UKNOWWHO Short OneShot.


**Naru's First Love **

One day, Gene and Naru, who were both twelve years old (they were twins, you see), were sitting on their respective beds in the room they shared.

"Naru," sighed Gene, looking out the window, "Have you ever been in love?"

"No," replied Naru, who was reading a thick tome on paranormal research and glancing up from time to time to look in the mirror.

"That's too bad."

Naru grunted in response.

"Do you have any particular type of girl you like?"

"No."

"Do you like large breasts?"

Naru grunted again and hoped that Gene would take the hint and shut up.

"Do you prefer tomboy girls, or the feminine type?"

"I like the type that is quiet and won't bother me while I study for my Ph.D.," said Naru pointedly. "Now leave me alone. I'm very busy. I still need to develop my thesis."

"You need to get a girlfriend," said Gene. "All this studying will fry your brain and turn you into an antisocial zombie."

"And all this NOT studying will turn you into an idiot," said Naru. "Don't you have some research on psychic phenomena to do?"

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy," responded Gene. "You're going to be a fifty-year-old scientist virgin if you keep up that attitude."

"Go away."

Gene slid off the bed and walked out of the room. "You'll regret this!" he called over his shoulder. He walked outside and went to the park. He sat down on a bench. A pretty girl a little older than him walked by and stopped in front of him.

"Hello Gene," she said.

"Why, hello Maria," said Gene. She giggled. Gene was a very good-looking young man. Just like his twin brother.

"What are you thinking about?" She sat down on the bench and scooted very close to him.

"I was thinking that my brother Naru needs a girlfriend," said Gene. "He needs some distraction from his work. He's a hardcore scientist."

"Your twin brother right?" Maria twirled a lock of her curly chestnut hair around one slim finger. "I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend." She giggled again.

"He's never shown interest in any girl in his whole entire life," said Gene.

"Maybe I can change that." Maria wet her full glossy lips. "Don't you think I'm pretty?" She looked at Gene with her large, almond-shaped green eyes that were fringed by thick lashes.

"You are very pretty," said Gene. "But don't you already have many boyfriends?"

"Oh, them," snorted Maria. "They're all stupid and ugly. They follow me around and drool on my clothes. I would much prefer you or Naru." She grabbed Gene's arm and pressed her chest against it.

"That's nice," said Gene, "But I don't think you are Naru's type." He tried to shake her off.

"At least let me try," pouted Maria. "Don't you want your brother to be happy?"

"Alright," relented Gene. Naru definitely wouldn't like her, so there was no harm in allowing her to meet him. "Why don't you come to my house right now?"

"Yay!" cheered Maria.

The two walked back to the house.

"Naru," called Gene. "There is someone here who wants to meet you."

"Alright." Naru walked out of the room and down the stairs. He seemed slightly surprised when he saw Maria. Then, he glared at Gene.

_What is the meaning of this_, read Gene in Naru's eyes. The two brothers were very close, so they were able to communicate tacitly.

_She insisted on seeing you. Be polite! At least talk to her a bit, _communicated Gene back to Naru. Naru nodded grudgingly.

"Hello. My name is Oliver Davis," said Naru.

"Oh you're so good-looking!" squealed Maria, as if in surprise, even though she had been looking at Gene's identical face for the past fifteen minutes. "My name is Maria! I've heard so much about how smart you are! I really admire your intellect."

"Of course," replied Naru. Gene rolled his eyes.

"You have a beautiful garden," said Maria. "Would you please give me a tour?"

"I'm sorry," said Naru, "But I'm very busy right now. Why don't you ask Gene?"

"But I find you so much more better-looking," pouted Maria. Gene scowled and looked exactly like Naru.

"Fine," said Naru, looking away. Maria immediately grabbed Naru's arm and squeezed her sizeable bosom against it. Naru did not even twitch. Maria sulked, but quickly recovered and dragged Naru outside to the garden. Naru blinked rapidly in the bright sunlight.

"So," said Maria with her most seductive look, "Tell me about your work. I find it fascinating."

"I am a psychic researcher. I study supernatural occurrences."

Maria scowled. He wasn't even looking at her.

"You mean like ghosts? How scary!" She smooshed herself closer to him. He just stood there like a rock. He seemed almost bored.

"Yes. I hunt ghosts."

"How brave of you!" gushed Maria. She tugged at his arm. He pulled away.

"Didn't you want to look at the garden?" reminded Naru. He walked ahead of her. She ran to catch up, and yanked his arm back to its former place between her breasts.

"Don't clutch my arm like that."

"Why not?" pouted Maria prettily, "It's hot and I'm feeling a bit faint. Oh dear, I think I might pass out. Mother always said I was delicate."

"You don't seem very delicate," said Naru, who was growing tired of her. "You pulled my arm like a gorilla and you have the breasts of a cow."

Maria flushed angrily. "Why you—!"

"You seem rather lively all of a sudden."

With an angry sniff, Maria flounced back to Gene. She had never been so humiliated in her whole life!

"Your brother is an arrogant bastard!" screamed Maria angrily.

Gene was surprised. She had lasted longer than he thought she would.

"A lot of people say that about him for some reason," responded Gene.

"He needs to be taught a lesson!" shrieked Maria. "He had no reason to be so rude and conceited!"

"Shall I escort you home?" asked Gene calmly.

"No!" shrilled Maria.

"Alright. Then I'll show you to the door."

"No!" Maria stomped her foot. "Not until I've had my revenge!"

"Revenge never pays," said Gene. "Why don't you go home and cool down a bit? I warned you to expect something like this."

"No! It is my duty as a woman to punish him!" yelled Maria.

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Gene apprehensively.

"Expose him as the homosexual he is!" screamed Maria. "He's a homosexual! How can he not be interested in me? He must be gay! I must warn all the other women not to be fooled by his face!"

"And how are you going to do that?" sighed Gene.

"I will take a picture of him cross-dressing," said Maria.

Gene laughed. Naru cross-dressing! How preposterous!

"You'll never get him in a woman's outfit," said Gene.

"I know," said Maria with a nasty glint in her eye, "That's where you come in."

Gene sighed. He had a feeling he knew where this was leading.

Maria grabbed Gene and dragged him to his mother's closet.

"Put this on!" commanded Maria, holding out a light blue sundress and a wig. "Then, I'll take a picture of you and tell everyone that you're Naru!"

"No," said Gene.

"Don't worry! You'll be Naru remember?"

"I refuse."

Maria sighed, and began to forcefully strip off Gene's clothing with the strength of a gorilla. He was unable to resist.

xx

Naru came in from the garden. He was glad to be rid of Maria. She was so obnoxious! He went upstairs, and heard a lot of screaming coming from his mother's room. It sounded like Gene! And the Maria girl! What were they doing in there? He ran to the door and opened it. What he saw inside made him forget his cool and calm exterior. He gasped out loud.

There, standing in the middle of the room, was the most beautiful girl he had seen in his whole entire life. He fell in love at first sight.

The girl was wearing a familiar blue sundress that brought out the color of her perfectly shaped eyes. Every feature of her face was flawless. That smooth skin… those long lashes… those finely shaped eyebrows… that ideal face shape… she was SO his type!

She opened her mouth and said in a low, sexy voice, "Naru! This isn't what it looks like!"

"What?" said Naru at a loss for words for the first time in his life.

"This isn't my hobby!" sputtered the beauty, but Naru wasn't listening.

"What's your name?" asked Naru breathlessly.

The exquisite maiden with the radiant face looked at him in surprise. The bewitching blue eyes widened. Maria, who was standing next to her, also seemed shocked. .

"You don't recognize me?" gasped the stunning woman.

"Have we met before?" asked Naru. The girl DID look kinda familiar…

"Er… no… " she said quickly. "My name's uh… Olivia…"

"That's a beautiful name," said Naru.

Maria's head oscillated like a fan as she stared from the girl to Naru with her mouth wide open. Slowly, she began to laugh. Her laugh erupted into a maniacal howl.

"I understand now!" she screamed before running out of the house. "He's a NARCISSIST!"

Naru was happy. Now he was alone with the girl of his dreams.

"Would you like a tour of the garden?" asked Naru.

"Er…" said the girl. She looked slightly alarmed. "Sure…"

"Come," he gallantly held out his arm to Olivia, "The roses have just bloomed."

Olivia stared apprehensively at his arm and did not take it. Naru sighed, and put it down. He felt his confidence waver a bit. It was a new feeling to meet someone (besides Gene, but that didn't count) as beautiful as him. He put his hand on her back to lead her to the garden. She stiffened. He put his hand back down.

"The garden is downstairs."

"I know," said Olivia. She quickly walked ahead of Naru. Naru felt a twinge of pain in his heart. Why was the girl acting so cold?

They stepped out into the sunlight.

"I haven't been outside in a while," stated Naru, "Since I've been inside working for my Ph.D."

"That's nice," said Olivia. Amazingly enough, she didn't seem impressed by his accomplishments at all! Naru was deeply intrigued.

"I haven't told you my name yet. I'm Oliver Davis. You might have heard of me before."

"No, I haven't."

"I'm a paranormal researcher. I simply hunt ghosts."

Olivia grunted.

"I also study psychic phenomena. Psychokinesis and such, you know."

Olivia grunted again.

"If you're interested, you can come look at the instruments I use in my research. I've also captured some live footage of spirits. It's very exciting." Naru took her hand, and noticed that she had perfect fingers. However, she quickly slipped her hand out of his grasp.

"Actually," said Olivia, "I just remembered. I really need to go."

"So soon? But you only just got here," protested Naru.

"Really," said Olivia. "My mother will be angry if I don't get home soon."

"I'll walk you home then. Young ladies shouldn't walk home alone." Naru tried his most charming smile. However, rather than blushing like most girls did, Olivia looked as if she had thrown up a little in her mouth. Naru was utterly confused.

"Seriously," said Olivia, "I don't think you should ever see me again. I'll be going now. Goodbye." She spun around and ran out of the garden, trampling Naru's delicate heart with every step she took away from him.

_What did I do wrong?_ wondered Naru, with a horrible pain in his chest. He tried to chase after her, but she was already gone. His heart felt as if it had shattered. Sadly, he walked back to his room.

xx

Gene walked to the bedroom that he and Naru shared. He hoped he would never experience that ever again. He opened the door and was surprised to see Naru staring wistfully out the window rather than poring over one of his crusty textbooks.

"What's wrong?" asked Gene.

Naru sighed deeply in response.

"Girl trouble?" tried Gene.

"Yeah," muttered Naru moodily. "She said she never wanted to see me again."

"That stinks," said Gene unsympathetically.

"I don't know what to do. I feel like I can't live without her." Naru looked so melancholy that Gene felt a teeny bit sorry.

"Here," said Gene, throwing a flat, round object at Naru. "This might make you feel better."

Naru caught it in one hand and looked at the disk. It was a small mirror. He looked into it. Immediately, his heart began to lighten, and he felt his pain alleviate and disappear altogether.

"You're right. I do feel better," said Naru. "Thank you." He tucked the mirror away into his pocket.

"Good," said Gene. "Study hard now."

Naru raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted me to get a girlfriend."

"Well," said Gene with a grin, "You're already in love so there's no point!"

**The End**


End file.
